Bathtubs
by Nitroid
Summary: Do you think sex in the shower is kinky? GrimmjawXIchigo, rated for lemon. Sequel to Robes are Useful.


**Second GrimmIchi, thanks to kind reviewers who liked 'Robes Are Useful'. Ooc-ness, I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy! **

Grimmjaw Jaggerjacques wasn't someone to be trifled with when he was going through pre-menstrual syndrome. All he ever wanted was a bar of chocolate at the Karakura supermarket and the airheaded salesgirl was asking for his number. The teal haired Arrancar narrowed his eyes at her and snatched the plastic bag out of her hands, muttering about silly immature fangirls floating around on Earth like nobody's business to himself when the entrance door slid open and a certain Strawberry walked in, holding a long shopping list in his hands.

Instantly, Grimmjaw's jaw dropped. Ichigo was looking sexier than ever without his Shinigami robes and Zanpakutou strapped to his back. Instead the teenager was wearing a collared black shirt and jeans, staring intently at the shopping list with a look of disdain on his face, most probably at being herded out of the house to get groceries. Grimmjaw licked his lips almost hungrily and strolled over to the absent minded Strawberry, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" he grinned at the astonished teenager. "W-What are you doing here?" Ichigo stammered, eyes widening as Grimmjaw slid his arm around his waist. "Let's get you out of here, shall we? I know this awesome hotel nearby." The Arrancar smirked, leading him out of the door. Ichigo blinked and played along, thinking that Grimmjaw had finally come to his senses and was about to fight him somewhere where other innocent people wouldn't get hurt.

"Um...Grimmjaw?" Ichigo bit his lip. "Do you think...maybe you could let me finish the groceries first? Dad, Yuzu and Karin would be at home wondering where I am. And then maybe we could get back to fighting." He could've smacked himself on the forehead for saying that. Like hell Grimmjaw would allow him to do that. But...why was his arm around his waist? The hollow grinned at him. "Who says we're going to fight, Strawberry?"

"Wait a second, you're really taking me to a hotel?!" Ichigo gasped. "And don't call me Strawberry!" Too late; the bellboy was already ushering them into a large room, handing Grimmjaw the key and shutting the door. A bit too late for Ichigo's pondering, no? The second the door closed, Grimmjaw stuck the key into the lock and turned it, blocking the only possible escape route for Ichigo. "W-Why is this room so large?" the orangehead couldn't help asking as he backed away from the Arrancar hesitantly. He felt strangely vulnerable without his Shinigami robes and Zangetsu.

"Why do you think it's so large, kid?" Grimmjaw tilted his head to the left, a smirk sculpting his lips as he watched Ichigo with amusement. "..." Ichigo was speechless. Then it hit him. Hard. "NO HELL WAY! I'm not gonna do it here! Not with you! Not ever!" He was desperately scanning the room for a way out, and the bathroom seemed to be the only chance. He dashed into it and slammed the door, locking it behind him as he tried to escape through the ornate window.

"Ah, you intend to play in the bathroom, hm? Sounds kinky to me. I'm fine with anything, Strawberry." Grimmjaw re-appeared in the bathroom right behind Ichigo. The Strawberry half screamed with shock and frantically tried opening the window, but to no avail. The Arrancar dragged him into the bathtub and stripped him, much to the latter's protests. "Ah—Grimmjaw! That's my underwear! What the hell are you trying to do?!" Before Ichigo could say more, the hollow claimed his lips with a warm kiss, turning on the water in the bath. "Nnn..." Strawberry moaned into the kiss, slowly closing his eyes as the warm water trickled down from the tap onto his bare body.

Grimmjaw tilted Ichigo's chin with his fingers, smiling as the teenager looked up at him half drowsily. "You're so cute, Strawberry." He murmured and slid down to Ichigo's neck, biting gently into the skin, leaving a red mark just above his collarbone, causing the teen to moan. "Ahhn...Don't call me Strawberry, bastard. You don't own me." Grimmjaw chuckled and leaned close to his prey's ear. "I soon will, Ichigo. Just wait till you're in seventh heaven, then you can start screaming my name."

Ichigo turned several different shades of red as he analyzed this, then looked away with embarassment. "N-Not like that would ever happen." He replied, swallowing as he noticed the lusty look in the hollow's eyes. "Well, why don't we just wait and see?" Grimmjaw replied, sliding downwards as he trailed little butterfly kisses on Ichigo's torso. The boy moaned, then gasped as Grimmjaw traced a pattern on his hardened member. "Ahh--! G-Grimmjaw! S-Stop that!" The Arrancar ignored his objection and licked the tip, enjoying the teen's response.

"What do we have here?" he grinned lustily and slowly sucked, teasing the Shinigami. "G-Grimm--!! This doesn't seem r-right!" Ichigo somehow managed to gasp out, face flushed. Grimmjaw merely raised and eyebrow and stroked his hardened member, making Ichigo grasp the sides of the bathtub as he struggled to maintain his composure in front of a Hollow. A very seductive Hollow, he had to admit. "How hard do you want it, Strawberry?" the Arrancar smirked as he breathed out the words softly. The orange haired teen didn't have time for a reply before he was forced to his hands and knees, the warm bathwater slowly filling up the wide space of the tub around them.

Grimmjaw wasted no time teasing Ichigo once more, then inserting a finger roughly into him. He grinned as Ichigo moaned louder, flinching as he inserted a second finger. An inkling of thought, a very _naughty_ thought flitted through his mind. If only he could fuck Ichigo senseless everytime he came to Earth from Las Noches, the substitute Shinigami probably wouldn't mind seeing him around. His grin got wider as he thought this, inserting his own erected member into Ichigo and thrusting tenderly; he didn't want to wear the teen out just yet. Not when the fun had just begun.

"Uhhhn...Grimmjawwww..." Ichigo whimpered, then gasped as Grimmjaw thrusted harder into him. "Nnnnhnnn—Faster!" he pleaded, and the Arrancar complied, smirking as he did so. He thrusted himself further into Ichigo, and the Strawberry gave a half-pleasured moan and a hitched breath before spilling his come all over the white bathroom walls and the tub. They collapsed into the water, both males breathing hard as they tried to recover what the hell had just happened.

"You're...one fucking...bastard." Ichigo breathed out, too exhausted to glare at Grimmjaw. "But you liked what this fucking sexy bastard gave you, Strawberry." The Arrancar retorted, sliding his fingers over Ichigo's collarbone. "...Shut up." The teenager replied, tilting Grimmjaw's chin with his slender fingers. They kissed; Grimmjaw's fingers in Ichigo's wet spiky hair, and the latter's arms round his neck. He ended the passionate liplock, and leaned close to the teen's left ear. "Looks like Dad, Yuzu and Karin will have to forget about the groceries while we're here, won't they?" Ichigo chuckled and pulled him back for yet another kiss.

**I think the rest of the Kurosaki family will have to, at the rate they're going. Cookies for reviewers! **


End file.
